Royalty
by Zhe01
Summary: Atobe abuses the power, status, and authority of a monarch while Echizen enjoys every second of it. 印税 OCs are mine. An AtobeEchizen Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The meeting of the Royals.**

"So how do you like your evening so far?"

Tezuka and Fuji turned to him.

"Fine," Tezuka replied.

Atobe snorted.

Fuji was smiling. "It's a great party, Atobe-san," he sang in a teasing tone.

Atobe picked up his chin. "That's good." He nodded before walking off. "It will be your best holiday," he said over his shoulder, waving.

Fuji chuckled and stole a kiss from the frowning captain next to him.

Behind them, Echizen stood, drinking a glass of whatever they weren't offering for everyone while watching Tezuka and Fuji under the night in the garden of the large hall.

"_Ochibi! _You're _drinking_!"

Echizen glanced at the glass with grape-looking stuff in it. "Considering it's a liquid, yes, I assume I'm drinking."

Atobe walked through Eiji and Echizen, standing closer to Echizen.

"You do know what you're drinking, right?"

"Yes," he said, with determined eyes. _No._

Atobe nodded without looking at him, trying to find the interesting point Echizen had been staring at for as long as he stood there, which was a considerable amount of time. _Ah._

"Ochibi, please don't drink," Eiji sadly requested.

"I'm old enough."

"No way, Ochibi. You're still fifteen! Atobe-san! To think you're the one Ochibi likes. Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

Echizen glared at Eiji who looked apologetic.

"To play tennis with!" he tried. "That's besides the point. You're still underage, Ochibi."

"Only for a few hours more."

Eiji gasped. "A... few... hours?"

Echizen shrugged and finished the other half of the glass in one go before putting it on the nearest table and leaving the hall. "Damn it why does your ground move you stupid monkey." He sniffled, leaning on the wall as the noise of the hall started fading.

"Because you like Tezuka or because of what they have?" an arrogant voice said, almost next to him.

Echizen nudged air. "Shut up."

"Ah, that was a good button, wasn't it?"

Echizen spun around, bumping into Atobe. He held a finger between them. "I'm... not... jealous," he slowly said, almost slurred.

Atobe snorted. "Sure."

"Fuck you, Atobe. And stop your ground from spinning so much," he said before losing balance and completely depending on Atobe to stay upright.

Atobe held him up, keeping as mush balance as possible in the equation. "Come, you fool. Let's find your room."

"I don't want my room. You can have it too, if it satisfies your oh-so-greatness!"

_Oh dear, Tezuka – you have a problem. _Atobe thought as he took Echizen to the room ha was staying in. He opened the door, balancing Echizen while looking in first. The inhabitants gasped and jumped apart. He snorted and closed the door. _Maybe not_, he thought, moving to a more familiar suite. He ended up mostly carrying the barely, if even, conscious Echizen. Too many steps later, Atobe made Echizen lie down on the two-seater couch in the large room before loosening his clothes, removing his shoes and socks, and tossing his vest over the backrest. He then lifted the covers from the side of the bed and took a deep breath before returning to the couch and lifting Echizen completely. His right brow lifted. _Quite light_. He laid Echizen on the bed. As soon as his back hit the mattress, Echizen turned to his left, facing the rest of the bed, away from Atobe, and stilled completely.

Atobe put a pillow between Echizen's knees to support his spinal cord and tugged the heartbreakingly soft and comfortable covers over him.

"Che. Getting yourself pissed at 6 PM. Amateur," he said before admiring the scenery beyond his private terrace's large glass doors and leaving the room. He looked at the cleaning lady waiting next to the door. "Bring more pillows."

"Yes, Atobe-sama."

He made his way back into the hall a few minutes later after refreshing himself in the bathroom.

"Have you seen Echizen? He suddenly disappeared," Eiji said.

"He's sleeping."

"Sleeping? At 6PM?"

"You heard me."

He then wandered off to where Seiichi Yukimura and Genichirou Sanada stood. _Che, as if they don't see each other enough to still have more to say. _He snorted when Sanada gave Yukimura a glass of water._ He's like the Kabaji that can hold a conversation._

At 8PM, some left the hall to wander around, but selective few joined Atobe, by his invitation, of course, to the bathhouse.

"Ah, this is so good!" Jiro exclaimed as he lowered himself into the hot water.

Atobe entered and caught sight of Echizen, looking back at him. He smirked. "Decided to join the living?"

Echizen ignored him.

Atobe snickered at the tiny blush on Echizen's cheeks, though different from the previous, intoxicated one.

They soaked in silence, only slight, low conversation came occasionally.

Echizen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Atobe watched him.

Soon, Atobe found himself doing the same.

"Nah, Echizen-kun," Jiro said, attracting Echizen and Atobe's attentions, "do you want to play tomorrow?"

Echizen shrugged. "Why not."

Jiro's eyes brightened.

Almost twenty minutes later, Tezuka made his way into the bathhouse.

Atobe watched Echizen's expression for any change but Echizen's eyes remained closed and his expression still.

Behind his closed lids, Echizen heard and felt every movement like an echoing fortissimo note on the largest piano in a large, empty concert hall.

"Finally grew bored of the crowd, Tezuka?" Atobe said.

"Now, now – don't pick on our captain," Fuji's voice chuckled a few seconds later.

Atobe's eyes fell on Echizen at the sudden shuffle through the water. He lifted his head to see his face.

"I'm done. Goodnight."

"Ah, leaving already?" Atobe asked.

Echizen looked over his shoulder, glaring at him, before turning again and continuing his exit.

Fuji's eyes caught the whole thing.

Every muscle in his body was tense, as if the water was cool to them.

Atobe's eyes followed the wet hair, shoulders and arms, and tensing curves of his back down the towel around his waist down the glistening hamstrings, calves, ankles and feet, as he walked away.

When Echizen disappeared, Fuji turned to Atobe, whose eyes were closed once again, in deep contemplation rather than lush relaxation.

When he was satisfied, Atobe left the bathhouse, feeling his muscles gratefully refreshed. Stretching, he made his way to the best spot to unwind in the night. _Ah, it's almost 10:30PM. I won't take long._

He lifted a tree's branch from in front of him and revealed the ethereal lake hidden behind it in the middle of a thick oasis of plants and flowers and relaxing lighting. The corners of his mouth lifted as he crossed his arms and leaned on the branch of a tree next to him, letting his soul feed on the silent beauty of nature. He inhaled the freshness and his eyes relaxed, as if being watered by the lake.

He gasped slightly at the sound and sight of a stone thumping into the lake, standing upright and looking from around the large trunk.

He tried to recognize who it was.

A sigh escaped the person before a tiny, "why?"

The corners of his mouth lifted once more. "So you're being all depressed now?" _Come on, Echizen, that's not you._

Echizen gasped and turned towards him. "How did you-"

"I live here, dork."

A few seconds of shock later, Echizen's eyes narrowed.

"Come," he said, starting to walk off.

"No."

"Suit yourself. Enjoy my little wolf friends."

"You don't have wolves," Echizen said, but Atobe was already gone.

Atobe slowly walked back as he spoke quickly on his mobile phone, chuckling at the sound of rustling before footsteps ran behind him and slowed a few steps back.

"You don't have wolves."

"You'll never know."

As they walked in, Echizen recalled the way. "Why are we going to your room?"

"Just come, brat. You talk too much."

Atobe nodded to the butler standing next to his room, who nodded back before walking away. Atobe opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar after Echizen walked in. His room's private terrace's glass doors were open, the curtains swaying to the gentle wind.

Echizen looked at everything, unconsciously allowing himself to be lead from behind his back towards the terrace by Atobe's left arm.

When he stepped out onto the terrace, he was taken by the scenery.

"Che, you probably got the room with the best view."

"Never less for my greatness."

Echizen snorted but went to the edge with Atobe and looked. He felt the sweet scented air brush his hair from above him as his eyes fed on the beauty under him. He felt like he was weightless.

Atobe's eyes couldn't leave him. At that very moment, his eyes found Ryoma Echizen a much more pleasant sight.

Echizen's eyes widened as he pointed ahead, gasping softly.

Atobe turned to find the reason for his shock.

"Wolves."

Atobe smiled. "Ah. I guess you get to find out after all."

He turned back to Echizen, surprised that he was looking right back. "You have wolves."

"I never lie."

Echizen scowled. "I'm not going out again."

"I can live with that," Atobe chuckled, before he could stop himself.

Something shook in Echizen's eyes before he turned to the scenery ahead once more. "This scenery is beautiful at night. I bet it's even more beautiful while there is light."

"You're welcome to find out."

Echizen took another step and leaned against the luxurious stone rail. He looked over his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11PM."

"That's too bad."

Atobe's brows lifted in wonder.

"I'm not feeling sleepy at all," Echizen said, starting to turn.

"You don't have to go to sleep now."

"Buchou will be angry if I don't."

Atobe took a stop forward, stopping Echizen. "Forget Tezuka." Echizen's eyes connected with his own. "You are your own self."

"You have dark blue eyes," Echizen noted, as if in a trance.

Atobe blinked. "I'm glad you noticed."

"Do they bite?" Echizen asked, noticing the confused look on Atobe's face. "The wolves."

"Oh."

Atobe looked above and beyond Echizen's head at the two young white wolves circling the garden before going to the lake's area.

"Only people I don't like."

"Che."

Atobe sensed Echizen's disappointment.

"You're not one of those people."

Echizen's eyes returned to his. "I'm not?"

"Genichirou Sanada might be," he arrogantly added.

Echizen snorted a laugh and turned back to the night.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat anything during the party."

"Have you been watching me?" Echizen picked.

"It's my responsibility as a host."

"How courteous."

"Fine, don't eat."

Atobe turned and started walking back inside.

Echizen smiled, staying as he was.

Atobe nodded at the butler as he was leaving his room and undid another button on his shirt for extra comfort, or so he told himself.

He went to retrieve a good bottle from his private holder. When he came back, Echizen was sitting on the couch in front of the table Indian-style with his shoes on the ground nearby as he looked over the food. Atobe put the bottle on the tray next to the TV and approached.

"All that was in the party?"

"Well, no. That's fresh," Atobe said, joining him on the two-seater.

"When did you... order... all this food?"

Atobe didn't answer, and though they ate slowly, it was a very quiet meal.

"Are you always this quiet?"

"Yes."

"How boring."

"You brought me here – put up with it," he said before sipping some of his orange juice.

Atobe stood made his way to the lone tray next to the TV. He poured some of the bottle contents, pleased at the color, taste and substance before pouring another glass. He went back to the couch, offering Echizen a glass too as he lowered himself.

"The best," Atobe said, sitting comfortably.

"Eiji-senpai would kill you," Echizen said before taking a small sip.

"Then you."

"You're what oh-so-righteous Seigaku would call a demon for corrupting youth," Echizen said, taking a sip. "This is better than the crap at the party."

"It's from my own collection."

"You've been generous so far – I'm just waiting for the catch."

"There is no catch."

"Sure," Echizen replied in a mocking tone, the small intoxicated blush creeping back to his cheeks the more liquid dissolved into his system.

"You don't hold your alcohol, do you? Here, try this with the wine," Atobe said, holding out his fork.

"I never drank before." Echizen opened his mouth, his decision ability inhibited.

Atobe watched, surprised, as the reddish lips close on the fork, breaking into a barely noticeable sweat.

Echizen took another sip from his glass after it and closed his eyes in rapt, dazed delight.

Atobe wiped a bead of sweat that gathered on his temple off with a napkin.

Echizen's eye opened and regarded him from its corner. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're very..." Atobe couldn't continue because his breath ran out. He put his glass on the table, hoping the air would lighten, but Echizen's eyes remained trained on him.

"What time is it?"

"Why don't you wear a watch?" Atobe said, checking his watch.

"Because I don't want to."

"It's almost midnight."

"I need to go, we have a long day tomorrow," Echizen said, standing.

Atobe's eyed widened. "No."

"No?" Echizen said, turning back to him.

"Go... wash your hand and stuff first. The bathroom's right this way," he said nodding behind the couch.

Echizen snorted, entertaining the request anyway, almost tripping on air.

"Fucking alcohol. Fix your floor," he grumbled.

Atobe smirked.

While Echizen entered the bathroom, he heard knocks on the door and Atobe talking to someone called "Fredric". He washed his hands, taking his sweet time, just to annoy Atobe. He took a tour of the large bathroom. "Hmm. Mother would love this bathroom."

A shiver ran through him. He looked at his toes which felt like they were going to fall off. _Oh... My shoes are still next to the couch. _He snorted again.

He then nonchalantly left the bathroom to another dimmer atmosphere and gasped.

Atobe waited for him to pass the sitting area before he approached and pulled him closer from his hand.

"Happy birthday," he said, standing behind Echizen and lighting the lone candle on a dark chocolate cake sitting on a trolley making the words on it clearer.

_'Will you have me? - Keigo'_

Echizen's breath left him when Atobe's arms came under his and around his waist.

"Please."

His breath quickened.

"Be my Ryoma."

He felt unable to move.

"Only mine."

His heart was trying to leave him through his throat as his head starting doing strange back flips.

His hands found Atobe's and allowed Atobe's slightly bigger hands to hold them warm.

His eyes appreciated the golden writing on the dark chocolate surface of the cake before falling on a small inscribed face of a monkey with a crown on it, dots signifying tears in his eyes.

Echizen gasped, his emotions a turmoil in his head, and tried to turn.

"Nu uh-uh. Not yet," Atobe's whisper came. "Happy birthday to you," he sang in a whisper in Echizen's ears. Echizen closed his eyes against the hot breath and a shiver ran from his ears to the bottom of his spine. Atobe placed a kiss on the right temple. "Happy birthday to you." He moved to the top of his right cheek, right under his eye. "Happy birthday... my Ryoma?" The slight, barely noticeable nod was enough confirmation for Atobe. He lifted Echizen's left hand up and placed a kiss on the fingers curled in his own. "Happy birthday to you." He covered the cherry lips with his own.

"No one ever remembers my birthday," Echizen finally said in a whisper, "thought it's easy to remember."

Atobe placed a kiss on Echizen's soft hair. "Make a wish, Ryoma."

Echizen closed his eyes.

"You better hurry before the candle melts on my face."

Echizen chuckled before he bent down and blew the candle out.

Atobe placed the cake handler in Echizen's hand. "Cut your cake."

"You're going all-out, aren't you?"

"Shut up and cut the damn cake, brat," he said, affectionately.

Echizen smiled and exhaled as he cut a triangle from the cake. Atobe met him with a plate that already had a large scoop of ice cream. Echizen placed the cake on it. Atobe reached to the second level of the trolley and poured something dark on top of the ice cream. Seconds later, strong coffee aroma caressed Echizen's senses.

Atobe picked a dessert fork and held it in the same hand he held the plate in. With his free hand, he pulled Echizen back to the two-seater.

Atobe cut some of the cake and scraped some ice cream with the thick coffee liquid and offered it to Echizen who opened his mouth.

Seconds later, Echizen's face twisted and a very pleased sound escaped him. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, and savored the taste. His head felt like cotton candy for a few seconds.

Atobe felt like the cat with the tuna. "Good?" he asked.

"Good?" Echizen exhaled. "God."

"Nah, just me."

Echizen laughed. "Aren't _you_ going to have any?"

"Am I allowed to?"

Echizen's brows flew up, turning to him.

"You're the birthday boy; you give out the orders."

"Oh really?" Echizen asked with a glint.

Atobe gulped. "To an extent."

Echizen laughed again.

Atobe smiled.

The cake, ice cream and coffee were gone very soon. Atobe put the plate and fork on the table when they were finished.

Echizen sat, watching Atobe move to close the glass doors of the terrace too before his nerves remembered the chill and his toes curled.

"Cold?"

Echizen shook his head.

Atobe smiled, noticing the blush still on Echizen's cheeks before going to the tray next to the large TV and brought the whole bottle with him.

"That's a very big moon."

Atobe glanced through the glass doors. "It is."

He poured some more for himself.

"I want some."

Atobe poured a little more for him. "You've almost had a glass-worth tonight."

"Buchou is going to be so pissed," Echizen laughed.

Atobe snorted.

"We should put some of that stuff in his food."

Atobe laughed. "That can be arranged."

"What time is it... Atobe-"

"-Keigo."

Echizen looked at him. "Keigo."

"I know just what to get you for a present."

"More than this?"

"1:15AM."

"Yep, buchou will dance the Hula tomorrow."

Atobe snickered at the image.

Echizen shook his head once after a sip.

"Maybe you should stop drinking that," Atobe said, taking the glass away, but kept sipping from his own.

"What did you want to get me?"

"A watch."

Echizen made a face.

They remained silent for a bit, enjoying the night before a chill ran through Echizen again.

"Hey, Atobe-"

"-Keigo."

"-Keigo."

"Yes?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Yes you are."

"I'm legal."

"Yep."

Echizen pouted before noticing Atobe's eyes and turning to him. "What?"

Atobe placed the glass on the table. "It's fun, annoying you," he said, leaning over.

Echizen's eyes widened in anxiety and a soft gasp escaped him before his lips were sealed by Atobe's. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he just left them on his sides.

Atobe's hands closed over his before their lips parted. He stood, still holding them. "Come, Ryoma."

Barefoot, they made no sound as they went to the large bed. Hesitation shook through Echizen right against Atobe's warm hands. When they were close enough, Atobe's lips returned to his, slowly making love to his brain while to moving unconsciously further towards the bed.

Minutes later, he lied down in the center of the bed, his shirt and pant buttons completely undone, panting deliciously vulnerable while Atobe sat up on his knees, straddling Echizen's legs as he unbuttoned his own shirt while he himself panted. When his shirt was discarded, Echizen pulled himself up. Atobe's lips found his neck once more as his hands pushed the white shirt off the smaller set of shoulders.

"Keigo..." Echizen gasped before Atobe pushed him back down and returned his attention to every nerve under every inch of skin. He felt slightly faint from the wine they had but gasped once more when teeth found intensely sensitive skin. "Keigo...!"

At sensitive spots, his toes curled and at others his back slightly arched, but his fingers remained clutching at the pillow under his head and sheets below him.

When Atobe dipped lower than his navel, Echizen cried out, his hands flying to stop him. "No!"

Atobe brought himself up against the startled Echizen, not even questioning him for a reason.

As Echizen kept apologizing, Atobe kept shushing and kissing his face, shoulder and neck.

"It's ok. It's ok, Ryoma," he kept saying.

"I'm sorry... I ruined it. The first nice birthday I get and I ruined it," he said, panicking to the shivering point of tears.

"You didn't ruin anything, Ryoma. I'm just happy you're here." Atobe moved to tug the covers above them, feeling warmth would have calmed Echizen down. "Let's get under the covers."

Echizen looked at him. "You're not angry?"

"You underestimate me," Atobe said, removing his pants and pulling the covers up. "Want to remove yours?"

Echizen blushed.

"I won't do anything."

With hesitation, he removed his pants too and quickly went under the covers.

Atobe smiled when the soft back rested against his chest.

"Keigo... thank you."

"What for?"

"Um... for going all-out? No one's ever done anything like this just for me."

"I was worried your affections were someone else's possession."

"What they had," Echizen said and paused for a few seconds, "what you asked me before about Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai."

Atobe's arms came around him.

Echizen's wish echoed in his mind, lulling him to sleep.

Atobe placed one last kiss on his hair before he too gave in to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The way Royals court.**

Echizen kept his eyes opened but snuggled deeper into the comfortable warmth that engulfed him.

He felt fingers petting his head.

_Is this how it feels, Karupin? _He purred.

Chuckles forced him to sober. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up. Speed didn't do him justice so he grimaced and grunted, grasping his head. "God damn it, ow," he mumbled.

"Aw..."

The blankets rose and engulfed him once more, pulling him down. He didn't resist, even if he could. It was too comfortable.

"Your first hangover."

His eyes blinked open. _Huh?_

He tried to turn, but comfort wouldn't let him. "Stop moving so much, you'll make it worse."

He settled.

They stayed like that.

"Time?"

"M'duno."

Echizen's eyes closed once more.

"But your team probably declared you missing two hours ago."

Echizen laughed. "Ow..."

Atobe smiled.

They kept lazing in bed for a while longer until they were more awake.

"We should get up."

"Mmhm."

"Everyone's waiting."

"Ok."

"It's your birthday."

"Good."

Atobe paused. "You're such a brat."

"Mmmhm."

"I know how to wake you."

Atobe's hand covered Echizen's chest, where his heart was, and started rubbing circles.

Slowly, Echizen felt his senses wake against his will. He scowled.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Atobe said, placing a kiss on his head before leaving the bed.

Echizen curled under the covers, clutching them close. "You're so mean."

"Only children say 'mean'."

"Whatever. You're mean."

Atobe snickered as he made his way to the bathroom.

Echizen slowly ended up sitting up on the bed by the time Atobe came back out.

"How about you go wash and change and we'll have a nice breakfast in the terrace?"

"What about everyone else?"

"What _about_ everyone else?"

Echizen snorted. "Fine." He picked himself up. "Damn, my head hurts."

"Here. Take these," Atobe said, fishing out a small bottle. He removed two pills and held them out. "They'll make the headache go away."

Echizen looked at them.

Atobe waved them around.

Echizen made a face and took them, also accepting the glass of water Atobe poured him.

After gulping down the pills, Echizen made his way to his room that he originally shared with Fuji, no less. He opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Well, well... about time!" Fuji's voice rang.

Echizen grimaced. "Fuji-senpai."

"Where were you last night, Echizen-kun?"

"Sleeping," Echizen said, quickly making his way into the bathroom.

"Ah... is that so?"

Echizen closed the door. _Why-oh-why did we have to be roommates? Damn you Momo-senpai. Hm... Shower. _He discarded his clothes and stepped into the shower. _Last night... was nice._ He smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Fuji wasn't in the room anymore, so he was at ease. As soon as his hair was dry enough, he tossed the towel to the bed. _Eh... I forgot how to get there... _He frowned. _Well... we'll see._

On his way back to Atobe's room, stood in the middle of the floor and looked around. _Uh... Damn it!_ He scowled.

"Is there something you need, sir?"

He turned and brightened. _It's the butler from yesterday! _"Where is Atobe's room?"

"Ah, it's the door to your right," he replied, smiling.

Echizen looked to his right._ How can I miss a door that big?_ He went to it and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door opened.

Atobe smirked.

"What?"

"What would you do if there was a mistletoe on your head?"

"Huh?" Echizen looked above his head and around. "There isn't mistletoe on my head."

"I didn't say there was any. I merely asked what you would do."

Echizen blinked. "Uh... I don't know."

"You're supposed to kiss the first person who finds you."

"Oh." Echizen looked up above Atobe's head. "You don't have one either."

"No, I don't," Atobe replied, grinning wickedly, pulling his hand from behind him and revealing a mistletoe leaf before placing it on Echizen's head. "But you do."

Echizen deadpanned.

"Thusly..."

"That's not a real word."

"Shut up," were Atobe's last words as he sealed Echizen's lips. When he pulled back, their eyes slowly opened and met. "So good..." Atobe whispered before placing a small kiss on slightly parted panting lips. "Taste so good," he whispered, running his tongue on the sensitive lips, emitting a gasp from them.

"I bet they do."

They jumped apart.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten lost. Where's the pool?"

"Downstairs..." Atobe replied, feeling gray at the expression.

"Ah, thanks."

As he left, Echizen's brow twitched. "Fuji-senpai..."

Atobe pulled Echizen into the room towards the terrace where a table was set with delicious-looking picks. Echizen pulled the leaf off his head and placed it on the table.

"Here, you'll like this."

Atobe poured some hot chocolate into Echizen's cup.

As they ate breakfast, birds chirped around them, some stood at the terrace rail and bounced around before flying away.

"Your place is amazing, Kei."

_Kei? _Atobe smiled. "Stand up, slowly," he said, standing.

Echizen blinked but followed suit.

Atobe approached him and walked around, hugging him from behind.

Echizen blinked.

"I want you to meet a couple of my friends."

Slowly, Atobe turned them around. He held Echizen as he tensed and stepped back into him, gasping.

"Shh... it's ok," he whispered, but Echizen kept pushing back. "They won't bite." His arms tightened around him when Echizen turned and hid his tightly closed lids in Atobe's neck. "They won't bite you, Ryoma. Look."

Echizen opened his eyes and saw Atobe petting one of them on his head while holding him with the other arm. He held Echizen's hand but let it go at resistance.

"Put your hand over mine."

Echizen put his hand over Atobe's, curiosity and awe getting the best out of him, and watched as his hand lowered, with Atobe's, to the very white fur. As Atobe's hand started petting the head, Echizen found his hand slowly settling on the fur too. "Soft..." was the first thing he could say.

Atobe smiled. "This is Ki. He's extremely playful."

As if on cue, Ki pawed at Atobe's knee playfully before running around them.

Echizen gasped and returned under Atobe' s chin, making him chuckle once more.

"And this one there is Omoi. She's just... wonderful."

Echizen looked at the other wolf, sitting near the terrace door, watching them while swishing her tail. "Omoi," Echizen echoed.

"Yes. Omoi."

"You named them?" Echizen said, looking up.

Atobe nodded at him.

"Nice names," Echizen said, resting his head against Atobe's collarbone once more.

"You do know I'm not your portable pillow, right?"

"Hm. But wouldn't it be nice if you were?"

Echizen cried out when he felt the wolf paw at his leg gently and tried to run away – into Atobe.

A bark from the other one made him freeze.

Atobe held him tighter. "Don't be scared," he said. "Look, they're just sitting there."

Echizen slowly turned his head and saw the two wolves sitting, one of them elegantly looking at at him with beautiful, almost omniscient, dark eyes as the other hung his tongue out, as if waiting for something to pop out of their heads and play 'catch' with him. He lowered himself on the ground then sat back up, still looking at them hopefully.

Echizen blinked. "That one's a nut, isn't he?"

Atobe smiled. "I think he likes you."

"Well, what's not to like about me?"

"I'm leaving you," Atobe said, moving away.

Echizen clung to him, crying out in protest.

"You're very cute, Ryoma."

"Shut up."

The Omoi put her hand on the Ki's head, stopping his movement. Echizen giggled. Atobe blinked at the new sound. Ki rolled over and started pawing at Omoi's paw. She ignored him and sat up again. Echizen laughed.

"I like Omoi."

"She's a brat. Just like you."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Of course not."

Echizen scowled and put his hand on Atobe's head.

Atobe's brow rose. "Woof?"

Echizen's lips slowly parted in a smile before he pulled Atobe's head down.

"Well, well."

They jumped apart and turned to the terrace's entrance.

Oshitari stood there, his legs being nudged by both wolves. He leaned down and hugged them, petting their fur.

"How are you, sweet, overgrown fur-balls?" he cooed before leaning back. Omoi placed her paw in his hand. He shook it. "Good to see you too, lady," he said, bowing.

Echizen smiled, amused.

"So that's where you've been hiding? You do know your team's launching a search party for you."

Echizen frowned.

Oshitari removed the bag that hung from his wrist and approached them. "Happy birthday, Echizen," he said, holding it out.

Echizen looked at it, surprised.

"Gifts are for accepting, brat."

He scowled at Oshitari before taking the bag.

"You're welcome."

"How did you know?"

"Are you kidding? Atobe planned this and made us buy gifts since last week."

Echizen looked up. "Really?"

"It might be pure coincidence."

Echizen made a face before fishing a box from inside the bag. He put the bag on the chair and carefully undid the wrapper.

"Atobe, you dog," Oshitari mumbled, out of Echizen's earshot.

"Woof."

Oshitari snorted.

"It's an iPod Nano with a Prada case..."

They turned to Echizen. He turned to them.

"Do you know how much those cost?!"

"I should know – I bought them," Oshitari laughed.

"But... you don't give people you don't know expensive stuff!"

"Fool."

Echizen gasped silently.

"If Atobe thinks you're special enough to have a gathering, gifts and a match with, you have to be someone already special, and anyone special to Atobe is special to us."

Echizen blinked and blushed slightly.

"That's enough, Yuushi. Those blushes are mine."

"I uh... I uh... Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm guessing you gave him your gift last night," Oshitari grinned.

Echizen's blush intensified.

"No."

"No?" Oshitari echoed, looking at Atobe.

"No."

"Oh... _oh_! Tonight then?"

Echizen blushed.

"Yuushi, get out."

Oshitari laughed. "See that, Omoi? He's kicking me out!"

Omoi barked, swishing her tail as she approached Oshitari and nuzzled his hand.

"Indeed," he said, petting her head.

"Brats – all of you," Atobe drawled.

"Echizen, you might want to go check in with Tezuka."

Echizen nodded. He stiffly made his way in.

"He's so scared of them," Oshitari said, sitting on one knee and petting the fluff out of Omoi and Ki. "I bet I do that more than anyone else."

"Why do you think they _like_ you, dork?"

Oshitari's laugh was the last thing Echizen could hear as he ran the rest of the way out of the room, the bag dangling in his hand.

"Echizen!"

He froze. "Kaidoh-senpai, what is it?"

"Good morning."

"Oh... good morning!" he said before running past.

"Oi, Echizen!"

He stopped again and turned. "Yes?"

Kaidoh held out a wrapped box. "Happy birthday."

Echizen blinked. _How did he know?_

Kaidoh waited patiently till Echizen accepted the gift.

"Thank you, senpai."

Kaidoh blushed slightly and nodded. "Tezuka-buchou is looking for you."

"Ah. I'll go look for him now. Thank you, Kaidoh-senpai!"

"ECHIZEN-KUN!!!!"

Echizen cringed.

"WAH!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ECHIZEN-KUN!!!!!!"

_That's **not** Eiji-senpai's voice._

He was completely glomped.

"Uhm... thanks... Who are you?"

The person laughed.

Echizen blinked.

"Isn't he _so_ funny? Wah! I'm making you my new stuffy!!"

"Jiro!" Atobe's voice came. "Behave."

"Aw, but he's so squishy, Atobe!"

Atobe's arms snaked around his waist, forcing another blush to creep up his cheeks. "But he's my stuffy," he said, "and I don't share."

Echizen's hand unconsciously came to Atobe's.

It was like Jiro had sobered. He smiled. "Well, Echizen-kun, I want to wish you a very happy birthday."

Echizen blinked, confused at the sudden change in personality. "Thank you."

"I did buy you a gift, I just didn't expect to meet you here!"

"That's ok..."

"Well then, I'll be going!"

With that, Jiro was gone as fast as he appeared.

Echizen kept blinking.

Atobe's eyes fell to the box Echizen was holding besides the bag. "Ah, I see someone else found you before I did."

"I thought you were talking with Oshitari."

"Nah, he just came to piss me off a little."

"Oh?"

Atobe lead them further down the hall. "Oh look, mistletoe!"

"Where?" Echizen said, looking around.

Atobe pulled it out of his pocket and put it on Echizen's head. "Here."

"Hyoutei are a bunch of overpriced nuts, aren't they?"

"Ah-ah. My greatness demands my mistletoe kiss."

Any words that were trying to leave Echizen's mouth were muffled by Atobe's.

Atobe grinned as they parted. "You were saying?"

Someone cleared their throat.

They turned to the side.

"Bu...bu... bu... buchou!"

"Well, that certainly solves the 'where were you last night, Echizen?' mystery," Fuji chuckled.

Echizen's mind was in a frenzy, looking for something to say.

"You still have lots more to work on!" he hastily said and pulled Atobe away from his sleeve while he and the other two exchanged confused looks.

By the time everyone sat on the large table for dinner, every single person present knew about Atobe and Echizen. Everything also went great, until Eiji cried, "but... it doesn't make any sense! You're both walking _fine_!!"

That was Echizen choked on water that started going into wrong places in his body. He coughed and pulled up a napkin. Tezuka rubbed his back as Atobe rose.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed.

"But... _Oishi_!"

Oishi covered his eyes and sat as Atobe fussed over Echizen while everyone else calmed.

"But... why wouldn't they be walking fine?" Ootori asked, looking for someone to answer.

Shishido glanced at him then at Oshitari's laughing eyes before glaring. He leaned over and starting whispering in Ootori's ear. When he was done, he sat up.

"...So?"

Shishido looked at him again before exhaling and leaning over once more. As he spoke, Ootori's face grew redder.

"Shishido-san!!"

"You asked for it," he mumbled, hiding his laughter at Ootori's expression.

"Something tells me you just scarred the poor boy for life, senpai." Hiyoshi said.

"He asked for it," Shishido repeated.

"Everyone," Atobe said, forcing everyone's attention to him. "Echizen would like to say something to you."

Their eyes went to Echizen. "Uhm... thank you all for the wishes and many of you for the presents. I didn't expect anything since no one knew it was my birthday anyway."

"Atobe made us," Hiyoshi accused.

"Uhm... thank you anyway. Another thing is... Keigo thinks it's funny to toss mistletoe on my head, so don't be surprised if you happen to see his little games. If you are, then you still have lots more to work on."

There was silence for some time.

"Aren't you going to seal it with a kiss, Echizen-kun?" Fuji said.

Echizen scowled. "I'm not going to kiss you, Fuji-senpai."

Laughter filled the dining room for the rest of the evening.

Yes, a large cake was rolled in after dinner. Yes, Echizen was surprised. Yes, he got more presents, and yes, everyone did laugh then Atobe removed some whip cream with his finger and wiped it on Echizen's nose. Yes, it was indeed very heart-warming when Atobe sealed it with a kiss.

Atobe closed the door, leaning his back against it as Echizen stepped further into the room before turning.

"So... now what."

"Now," Atobe said, turning down the lights and approaching him, "my turn," he continued putting his silk scarf around Echizen's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Echizen gasped, his posture completely changing.

"Don't worry," Atobe whispered, "nothing you don't want to do."

"I..."

Atobe turned him around. That was when he noticed that there were petals scattered everywhere, and the smell of the room was of freshness. Atobe lead him to the bed where a box sat on a small bed of petals.

"Kei, if that's a box of condoms, I'm _so_ leaving."

Atobe grunted. "God, you know how to spoil a mood, don't you?" he said, letting to.

Echizen's hands kept holding his around him. "I was just joking." He reached to the box and undid the ribbon. His fingers fumbled with it before one of its sides finally opened up.

"Oh... that's nice," he said, holding the hand chain higher.

Atobe helped Echizen link it around his right wrist before placing a kiss on his right temple and tossing the box to the couch behind them as Echizen turned in his arms to face him.

"Kei... thanks."

Atobe smiled. "Awe at my prowess."

"That's it, bye."

Atobe laughed, pulling Echizen back to him. "My prowess owns the world."

Echizen scowled.

"And you know my prowess belongs to you."

Echizen snorted.

"Happy birthday, Ryoma."

He smiled. "Thank you, Kei."

"Please stop calling me by the wolf's name or I'll bring him in and you can kiss him instead."

"Kei, not Ki. You still have lots more to work on."

They laughed.

"Yes, just a minute, aunt Yuutai," Oshitari said as he ran up the stairs to give Atobe his phone that he forgot in the game room, with his mother on the line, but paused at the door to a cry just before his knuckles found the door. _Maybe not, _he decided. "I'm sorry aunt Yuutai, I think he's showering. Can I ask him to call you back later?" he said, walking away from the door and back down the stairs. "Yes, I'll tell him not to forget his phone again, don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Royals and music, both agree on sound, tone and pleasure but not so gravely on rhythm.**

"Oh my _God_! What's your captain doing to Ochibi-chan?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Who knows," Fuji said, "he could be doing anything as we speak."

"Nya!! We should save Ochibi's honor!!"

"It's been two nights, I doubt there's much honor to save," Oshitari replied with a glint.

"Poor Ochibi!!"

"How do you know he doesn't _want_ it?

"Ochibi is _innocent_!"

"Was..." Oshitari said with a very hinting tone.

"_Is_! _**Is**_!!"

"I'm right here."

They all turned to Echizen, who was sitting on the couch, looking bored. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up as he picked an orange to eat from the basket in front of him.

"O_chi__**bi**_! Tell them! Tell them you're innocent!!"

"Wah! Echizen-kun! Thanks for the match this morning! I won't lose next time!!"

Echizen grimaced at being squashed into two very enthusiastic hugs at the same time, the orange falling from his hand to the plate. He winced but looked at the plate thankfully for saving the white shirt and the black, slightly baggy pants that clung to his hips.

Eiji noticed the grimace. "Ochibi! Why are you grimacing?!! Oh noes! It's _true_!! He better not have hurt you! Did he hurt you? Tell us, Ochibi-chan!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Echizen said, finishing his orange and walking between them to the desserts' table and looking over the plates, frowning.

"Nice sidestep," Momoshiru said, standing next to him. "Smooth," he added with a sliding hand gesture.

Echizen looked at him. "You're weird, Momo-senpai." He turned away. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? But... but... Ochibi!" Eiji called, but Echizen was already turning out of sight.

He blinked at the hallway... _Where's that room again? _With a scowl, he kept walking forward, turning randomly, _knowing_ he was lost. He stiffened at the new sound of a piano tickling his senses as the hallways suddenly felt colder. Shivers ran through him before he stiffly turned and looked around but found nothing familiar.

"Hello, lost kitty."

He gasped and turned, eyes wide in horror. His hand flew to his chest.

"Damn, everything _does_ freak you out, doesn't it?" Oshitari laughed.

"You do that on purpose!"

Oshitari smiled smugly.

"And you obviously get a kick out of it."

"Of course I do. What's not to enjoy? The breath of fear, the heightened senses and the wide, fearful eyes," he said, stopping in front of Echizen with a hand on his cheek.

Echizen shook himself away and scowled. "Am I still in the same house?"

Oshitari snorted.

The piano came back and Echizen gasped. He felt a shiver run through him before it turned cold once more.

Oshitari smirked. "You like that?"

"It's..."

"It's in the room at the end of this hallway. Do you dare go, I wonder," Oshitari said, starting to walk away.

Echizen turned. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Oshitari waved and kept walking and 'fight or flight' adrenaline pumped through Echizen;s body overwhelmingly when his eyes fell on the large, luxuriously carved white double doors ahead.

He swallowed. "At least-" He looked at the empty hallway behind him. "Bastard," he hissed looking around him once more. Another shiver ran through him as the tone intensified. He didn't know how it happened, but he stood in front of the door, trembles shaking his fingers even as they closed on the cold handles. _It's in here, _he thought, leaning against the door and listening, _the sound is coming from inside_. It slowly and silently opened against his touch. His mouth gaped as his eyes fed on the hall that slowly unfolded before him. His throat purred silently as each note caressed his ears and twirled his brain to a dizzy mess. But his eyes were sober. Looking at the strangely bright gray moon in the azure sky overlooking the ebony piano and the elegant player.

He felt his heart race his breath. The air was so intense it was almost tangible – as if the piano gave matter to space – matter that wrapped around his lungs and choked the air out.

It was only when it calmed to a stop when he felt the beads that had formed all over him, under his clothes and not.

_So hot..._

The player sighed. "It's still not perfect, Yuushi." He stood and folded his arms, turning to the door before letting his arms down, surprised. "Ryoma."

Echizen was out of control. His body automatically made its way towards him.

"Are you alright?" he said, taking a few steps forward.

Echizen swallowed, his breath refusing to even out. He looked at him, every bit of him, as they arrived to each other. He stood there, just looking, panting, and trying to find a coherent thought. "Fuck," he whispered. "Keigo..." He swallowed.

Atobe's eyes were searching his.

Echizen put his head against the cool shoulder and kept trying to control his breathing, failing miserably, as each sensation heightened when arms closed around him and a hand rested on his hair.

"God..." he whispered, feeling his brain tingling. "Please... Kei... Please..."

Atobe pushed him back to look in his eyes.

Echizen's hands came up against Atobe's cheeks and brought him down for a desperate kiss. He moaned against his lips when a hand found its way to the source of his tension then exhaled in a sigh, breaking the kiss, when it wrapped around him.

"I've been playing since I was five," Atobe said.

_Oh god... _Echizen's eyes shut as Atobe did something marvelous that he didn't register and clung to his shirt, emitting sounds he didn't recognize himself through.

Atobe's lips curled upwards. "But I think you're becoming my favorite instrument."

Echizen gasped, his eyes widening, and snapped his head up before his eyes rolled and he followed Atobe's arms, wherever they led him.

"Yes."

He felt the whisper in his ears as his eyes closed and his body settled against Atobe, his fingers not letting go of the shirt.

Atobe's arm came around his neck as he felt himself being pushed backwards.

He gasped and clung more before his back touched a cool, somewhat solid but cushioned surface. His fingers were uncurled by two other hands and let go. He gasped when the hands returned to his intimate places and tried to hold onto something as he felt the world spinning. His hand touched something and he held onto it desperately, and his eyes opened when the sound of the angry piano broke the otherwise silent hall at a low tone, but had no time to register anything else when the hands squeezed sensitive skin through his shirt and caused him to jerk and cry out.

"Keigo..."

"Yes."

The hands left his skin to rest under the cloth before they undid his own shirt and exposed him to the cool air. When the touch returned to his chest, it was warmer than the world around him. He gasped and looked down. Atobe's eyes were open and looking at him intently as his mouth did wonderful things to him.

"Keigo..." he whispered, his head turning from side to side at the overwhelming sensation that seemed as it was swallowing him completely. "Keigo... Please... Stop... More..." His voice wavered. Then he felt himself sob out in need as he felt himself falling backwards over and over, while he was still on his back on the cushioned piano bench, being held and having his senses completely ravished.

"Ryoma."

Echizen shook his head, still.

"Ryoma. I need you to stay in balance for a second."

Echizen stopped. And opened his eyes.

"Ok?"

Echizen's eyes kept locked with his own as his pants and underwear came off with the same tug. His feet were freed by gentle hands as a blush crept up his face.

"You're so hot, Ryoma," Atobe whispered, warmly.

Echizen closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, resting his hands against his chest and stomach.

"Trust me."

He looked up at Atobe, who lifted his left leg from under his knee and pushed it up so that his heel rested on the keys, bringing a higher tone to life from the piano.

Atobe pushed his other knee sideways, exposing him completely.

Echizen's hands curled closed against his shoulder and lips and his eyes scrunched shut as the rest of him tensed to trembles.

"No."

A warm hand covered the one on his lips, attracting his attention. His eyes opened to navies looking back carefully.

"Trust me."

Lips covered his then traveled down to his chin, collarbone and chest before pulling a gasp from him at a kiss to his navel. "No!" he gasped as his toes curled and his hand went down to Atobe's head.

Atobe rested on his knees and put his warm hands against creamy inner thighs and paused, his touch suddenly turning from warm to hot. "Do you really want me to stop, Ryoma?"

It took a few seconds for the whispered reply to come. "No."

"You know I will if you want me to," he said, moving his hands against sensitive, almost trembling, skin.

"No... please... don't stop... No..."

When a hand left his thigh closer to his private parts, he gasped and felt his hands searching for something to grasp.

The piano once again protested once his fingers came down on its keys and his other hand grasped the side of the bench.

Atobe's other hand still supported his knee as his toe curled and uncurled and his foot came down in random rhythm on the higher keys.

When wetness joined the hand, lapping and soft suckling slowly took over until he felt the hand return to his other thigh and move in circles against his skin – his thigh, his hips, everywhere it could reach.

The cold air suddenly stopped existing as heat exploded through his body once more and his hips stopped listening to him as the rest of his body did too. It was as if he split in to three: The mind, the body, and the soul... yet remained one.

Desperate whispers, whines and cries of 'Kei' and 'Keigo' between pants and random chest heaves came from cherry lips as Echizen's mind kept turning and spinning, while his neck forced his head from one side to another until his final build where his eyes widened and blood and something he couldn't recognize rushed through him violently.

"Kei...Kei... ah..." He shook his head frantically. "I'm going... to... Keigo... ah... Kei...go..."

He shut his eyes and screamed. His body went into uncontrollable spasms as he felt himself draining out through his midsection, leaving him a boneless mess. Still panting. Still against the warm chest. Still clinging to the shirt. Still panting out uneven breaths. Still being held up by strong warm arms.

His wide eyes tiredly closed as sweat turned cold against his skin.

"Ryoma."

He purred against the rumbling chest.

"Ryoma... I'm so close..."

His eyes opened.

"Touch me, Ryoma."

A soft gasp escaped him as he realized what had happened.

"Tou-" Atobe's voice faded into a throaty moan as a slightly smaller hand wrapped around him through the fabric before snaking under it.

Atobe's hands lifted his head using two fingers under his chin and kissed him until Echizen felt him tense and break the kiss.

Echizen's hand came out to undo the zipper of Atobe's pants and pulled him free, silently appreciating the already undone button at the top – he wasn't very elegant with buttons.

Atobe's hand went to Echizen's shoulder and he squeezed it slightly, scrunching his eyes before throwing his head back and wrapping his other hand around Echizen's neck as he felt his hips thrust and his member spurt onto Echizen's hand and chest.

When his eyes opened once more, golden hazel orbs looked back at him in awe. He smiled fuzzily, supporting himself entirely once more and reclaimed the soft cherry lips under him.

A howl from somewhere outside made Echizen jump and push himself into Atobe, his eyes closed and his fingers once more in Atobe's shirt. Atobe grimaced but ran a hand through Echizen's soft, drying hair and placed a kiss on his head before his hands went around his shoulder and back.

"We should go get cleaned."

"Wolves."

"They're far away."

"Wolves."

"You're mooning the moon."

Echizen blinked.

They stayed silently against each other: Echizen blinking and Atobe observing.

Echizen squeaked and jumped as a hand groped his butt and then took a step away, scowling at Atobe.

Atobe looked at his spoiled shirt then Echizen's chest and expression as he looked at his hand before laughing.

Echizen looked at him in wonder.

"Here," he said, wiping Echizen's hand with his own shirt.

Echizen made a face at his chest too before he pulled his pants on and looked for tissue. "Fuji-senpai is having a field trip with gossip," he said, zipping up.

"You've been sleeping out of your own bed for two nights in a row."

"For good reason. Perhaps even a third."

Atobe looked smug.

"Don't you know how much more comfortable your bed is?!"

Atobe deadpanned.

Echizen stuck his tongue out, buttoning up his rumpled. "You still have lots more to work on."

"Brat," Atobe said, pushing him onto the wall and turning the pinking lips cherry-red once more.

There were no traces of mischief or challenge in the light honey eyes as they opened and looked into Atobe's.

"See you at dinner?"

Echizen nodded.

Atobe exhaled as the door closed behind Echizen.

Echizen walked through the hall. _Ugh..._ He scowled. _I forgot this is the house of five-thousand doors._

Atobe covered the keys and closed the piano then exhaled in satisfaction.

Silence filled the room for the while he stood in front of the bench, flashbacks running vivid in his mind. He jumped when the door opened abruptly. Echizen stood there, looking utterly pissed.

"Where. The fuck. Is. My room?" he grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

This fic has moved to LJ.

This notice will be removed in 24 hours.


End file.
